This invention relates generally to toilets and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a wall mounted toilet which is adjustable in height above the floor of a bathroom.
Heretofore, there have been various types of prior art toilets which are adjustable in height from the floor of the bathroom. The toilets are adjustable by hand operated jacks, hydraulic pressure, and various other types of mechanical linkage. None of the prior art toilets provide an electrically driven adjustable toilet having the novel structure and advantages of the subject invention.